Tomodachi Hai
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Japan is a new student at your school. Shy, cute, and now your best friend as you're the only one who can talk to him since he hardly speaks English. Japan x reader


PS~ I do not speak Japanese so all words came from a English-Japanese dictionary. Please tell me if I made a mistake somewhere (I know I did)

I also don't know much about Japanese accents, so Kiku Honda (Japan) will pronounce L as R.

Japan is just so kawaii~

more is on it's way ^^

I walked down the hall and ignored the people around me until I felt someone push me. I dropped down and my manga fell from my hands. I slowly got up with a blush, embarrassed that I fell so easily. When I got to my feet I looked around for where the manga fell.

"Yours?"

The voice was quiet and had a Japanese accent. I looked into dark brown eyes and then looked to see the manga being held out to me.

"Um, thank you."

I took the manga with a quiet thanks and then looked at the person who helped me. He was wearing a white sweater, black jeans and a shirt with some Japanese words on it. He gave a nod and nervously creased a piece of paper in his hands.

"Are you new here? Um... Kiku Honda."

The guy gave another nod with a small hmm to indicate I was correct.

"My teacher said we'd get a foreign exchange student from Japan. You're in my first class."

Kiku gave another hmm but I had the feeling he was lost. I looked to see the paper was a schedule and I pointed at one class listed on it then at me.

"Just follow me, Honda-san."

Kiku brightened at the use of a Japanese term and then tilted his head slightly, motioning towards the manga.

"Otaku?"

I gave an eager nod.

"Hai. Yes."

"Kyōshitsu?"

"Um... Classroom. Follow me... Tsuite Iku."

I held out a hand and he took hold of my wrist with a deep blush. I found it adorable as I led him to a class. He slipped his hand away as we entered and I sat down at my seat near the corner of the room. I opened my books up and when class began I heard someone place their things on the desk beside me.

"Ku shō?"

"Um, hai."

I looked to see Kiku sitting next to me after I confirmed the seat was empty. He put out his things neatly then crossed his hands in his lap, sitting straight and silent.

The teacher handed out some papers I went to work on them. I then glanced at Kiku. His paper was blank. I took it from him and began writing each question in romaji. I hoped he would understand it and he slowly nodded and murmured a Japanese thank you. He wrote in English, each letter perfect on the page, but his grammar was choppy.

With my own worksheets done quickly I slowly took his books and placed them on my desk so I could have a clear view of his work. I pointed at a word and then traced an 'ed' on the page.

"Past tense. Kakoji sei."

Kiku erased the word and wrote it again properly. He worked quietly and I took it upon myself to point out his mistakes and speak the Japanese equivalent to what he did wrong.

"Shut up over there."

Kiku looked at someone who spoke out in the room and gave an apologetic bow before facing me.

"Shikkari shimeru?"

The words were hardly a whisper and I slowly nodded but fell silent, unable to translate how to tell him to ignore the person. I picked up his paper and pencil and did a quick chibi drawing of what I meant for him to do. His face brightened and he pointed an arrow at the chibi of me and wrote something in Japanese.

"W- what's your name?"

"_"

I spoke my name in a quiet voice and he wrote it in Japanese.

"Romaji. Your name."

Kiku drew an arrow to his chibi and then wrote down his name. I gave him a small smile and he blushed and bowed his head again. I slowly turned the paper around and we went back to writing. He was serious about his work and tried his best, taking my criticism seriously, and staying calm even if he had to redo the work what seemed hundreds of times over.

We heard the bell ring and I collected my things. Kiku put the paper away in his things then held out his schedule in a small bow.

"Please."

"Tsuite Iku."

I took his hand and this time I caught him around his fingers. He gave a blush and silently followed me down the hall and up a flight of stairs. Once there I pointed at the door.

"Wait for me after class... Matsu... Sue tsukata*"

"What?"

Kiku tilted his head and looked at me with truly lost and worried eyes.

"... Um... That's the extent of my Japanese..."

I stood there for awhile and Kiku was patient. I then pointed to my watch, the class, me and then spoke the word wait again in Japanese.

"Matsu."

"Hai."

Kiku gave a nod and went into the class. I wondered if he understood and I felt worried for him, he was new and could hardly speak english.

I went to my own class and slowly found myself drawing a simple anime picture of him. He was so adorable, and I was truly worried about him. He was polite to, and wasn't outspoken, and seemed mature... Much better than any other guys in my classes.

~

When class ended I went upstairs as fast as I could. I saw the white sweater he had on as I walked through the crowds. When I came closer I saw he had attracted attention. A couple of girls from other classes of mine were swooning over him, and speaking only in English. Kiku seemed lost and tried to say some things in Japanese, mostly that he didn't understand.

"Hey, he doesn't speak English. And he also doesn't want to be pestered by any of you."

The last part was a lie as far as I was concerned, but some of the girls backed up. Another ran a hand through Kiku's hair and he gave another blush, murmuring incredibly fast in Japanese.

"Honda-san,"

I held out my hand to him and he looked at me then at the girls. He then reached out to my arm and took it. I began walking away and he followed with his head bowed, clutching his books to his chest.

"Are you alright? Mukizu?"

"Hai. Arigatō."

I gave Kiku a small smile to show it was alright as I lead him down to the first floor and into the library. I led him down a bookshelf and passed him one. A book on English and Japanese translations.

Kiku took it and flipped through it. He then gave another thank you.

I gave him a nod then went further in the library. I sat down beside my favorite section, the one for manga.

After a few moments I saw Kiku sitting down beside me. He didn't say a word then murmured some Japanese.

"You can sit there if that's your question. Hai."

I gave a nod and Kiku opened the book on his lap. I opened a manga and there a peaceful silence, not seeming awkward despite that we hardly knew each other or could communicate.

After awhile I slowly leaned on Kiku. He said nothing and I found him comfortable. As minutes rolled on I shifted and found my head on his lap. He didn't say anything but blushed madly at my position over him.

"Tomodachi?"

"... Hai."

Kiku gave a nod at my question of friendship. I gave a smile and was happy as we continued to read. Eventually he spoke again.

"Will... You... Be... My... Friend... Back?"

I looked at Kiku from where he slowly finished saying the line, flipping through the book back and forth.

"Hai."

I gave Kiku another smile then decided to test what he could do.

"Forever and always?"

Kiku opened the book and flipped through the pages. Eventually he paused and looked back at me.

"Arways?"

"A-l-w-a-y-s."

"Hai."

Kiku flipped through the book and when he properly translated it he gave a faint smile. He then continued to flip through it as I read the manga.

Our time together was cut off by the bell and I slowly sat up, looking longly at my new friend. He spoke in hardly more than an accent but I was surprised how fast he learnt.

"Wirr you lead me to crass again?"

"Of course. Hai."

I stood up and Kiku stood a step behind me with the book. As I left I found myself constantly checking over my shoulder to make sure he was there. He noticed me looking and took a quick step to be closer to me. I took his hand again and this time he held mine back. This time I blushed, all the other times I took his hand it was because I was simply dragging him.

I slowed my steps down and we walked at his lace, much slower then mine. It was nice as we walked side by side, his warm hand holding mine, unwilling to let go.

I had the feeling this friendship would be a good one.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

*This means end of a period or end of the world. What is trying to be said is the end of the school period (ie. class) but Kiku hears it as end of the world.


End file.
